<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>six hundred words on leia organa by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171906">six hundred words on leia organa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Leia Organa Deserves Better, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Ok no more tags, but i mean like it gets better?, does this count as a character study??, i think, idk if this counts as angst but Sure, it ends on a happy note anyways, luke is mentioned for like a second, so are bail and breha, this is my first work what am i doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>leia organa knew who she was.</p><p>didn't she?</p><p> </p><p>or: leia-who she was, who she is, and who she's going to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>six hundred words on leia organa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is my first work on here-i'm very sorry if it's hard to read or anything.<br/>this probably doesn't fit in with canon or legends, but i really enjoy writing leia and kinda took this and ran with it, so idk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leia organa knew who she was.</p><p>so did everyone else.</p><p>certainly there were the moments-there always would be, she decided-the moments when she looked in the mirror and had no idea where the face she had came from. </p><p>where her fire and spirit overtook her and after she was left wondering who she had gotten in from in the first place.</p><p>when she felt something more-something bigger, a purpose greater then even a rebel leader, a princess, a senator. when something called out to her; sometimes in whispers as faint as the wind, sometimes in echoing screams. always feeling the same. she never knew what it was trying to say. </p><p>before she knew who she really was-before she even knew there was another person she could be, in fact-she doubted she ever would.</p><p>even despite all this, leia organa knew who she was. she was the voice of alderaan-she had a firey wit and drive and passion and when she spoke people listened, and she spoke for the people. she was princess leia, daughter of breha and bail organa and it was that way until she'd die. </p><p>and even though there were the moments-because she didn't share her mother's face, she knew. because her father, as fierce as he was, just didn't have the same passion she did. there were moments she wondered who she really was.</p><p>but they came-they went, just as soon, and leia organa pulled back her hair and stood up tall, facing the world. </p><p> </p><p>leia skywalker wasn't so sure of herself.</p><p>even in those first few moments-when luke left, when she suddenly realized her entire world, her life, was exploding all around her-she knew she was someone else, something else, then what she'd been even an hour before.</p><p>was  it a mask? was it a facade? did leia organa ever truly exist, or was she just a layer covering up what was really inside, hiding it?</p><p>no, she told herself, even as the tears began to fall. even as she grabbed her elbows and leaned forward slightly so she didn't fall. bail organa was her father. bail and breha organa-her parents, even if not by blood, and nothing could ever change that.</p><p>and even as she told herself-even as she whispered and called and yelled and screamed the words in her mind-she knew she was lying.</p><p> </p><p>leia skywalker doesn't know who she is yet-but she thinks she knows a little better, now. </p><p>she has luke here; she doesn't need much of anything else, she realizes, and wonders how she managed to live so long without him. she has her twin brother-her twin brother, and despite everything the thought brings a smile-here, where she can hug him and never let him go.</p><p>leia skywalker is a different girl than leia organa. leia skywalker is broken and she lets herself be; something leia organa refused to do. leia skywalker lost an entire planet of people she loved. she's the daughter of a galactic menace (and it still hurts, it burns, to admit that, but it gets a little easier each time, and with luke by her side she knows she can get through it, get through anything.)</p><p>leia skywalker refuses to hide her pain behind walls and locked up doors like leia organa did. she can fight through it, she knows, because isn't that what she's always been?</p><p>no matter what her last name is, she's a fighter. </p><p>and even though leia skywalker knows her pieces are nowhere near put together-even though she would never dream of pretending she knows who she is-she's starting to figure herself out, just a little bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i used a billion hyphens but i hope it was still good! this was fun to write, and i hope you liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>